


【BE狂魔求生系统/知许解夏】多巴胺来源

by asteroid3



Category: BE狂魔求生系统[快穿]
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22839172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asteroid3/pseuds/asteroid3
Relationships: 夏知许/许其琛
Kudos: 27





	【BE狂魔求生系统/知许解夏】多巴胺来源

\--在我的时空里，你是无穷无尽的多巴胺来源。

“......乖，我去洗个澡。”夏知许死死按捺住潮水般涌来的欲望，喘息着从许其琛身上起来，头也不回地进了厕所。  
许其琛愣了好一会，眼前脑海仍是男人趴在他身上情动时的性感模样。没一会儿又想到那东西挺起来不发泄……会很难受，那他现在岂不是……貌似他是始作俑者？负罪感随之而来。

他一边穿衣服，一边胡思乱想，下了床，习惯性地往卫生间走，也没反应过来关着门是个什么意思，顺手拧开，门的吱呀声和男人压抑的闷哼同时响起，夏知许眉头紧锁的脸愕然转过来，他手中握着的那物恰好此刻强有力地痉挛着，射出一股浊液……

两个人大眼瞪小眼，许其琛还沉浸在“家里多了个男人”这样突然的变化中，夏知许则很快从瞬间的失态中冷静下来，他定定地看了他一会，目光落在他凌乱的胸口，舌尖在唇上舔了舔，危险的气息无声无息地笼罩，某只小绵羊还恍然不觉，兀自语无伦次地解释道：“啊我不是故意的！我现在就、呃我先……啊！”

衣冠不整的某人猛地被拽进去，撞向男人湿漉漉的胸口，一个喑哑低沉的嗓音响起，带着明显压制不住乱窜的欲求，宣布许其琛此刻的处境：“琛琛犯规也要有个限度，你……”

许其琛被拉进浴室，抵在溅满水珠的墙上，狭小的空间里两人甫一对视，夏知许不容抗拒的气势即刻扑面而来，霎时便生出一股子不妙的预感。

遂，小白兔被大灰狼吃干抹净干了个爽。


End file.
